


Epilogue

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [14]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Toilet, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The end of Hugh Cullen's New Company. Thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Hugh Cullen’s birthday.  
Dr. Philip said his mother had been to Paris, and planned to go to Belgium. He was happy to set up a birthday party for sexy Hugh Cullen in the evening. Hugh was happy to know that.

In the afternoon, Ian showed Hugh his present, a packet of aromatic tea. Harry gave him a beautiful belt. Hugh thanked both of them and used their presents right there. Hugh’s third mug of tea was Ian’s present, and he found the belt a bit too tight. Harry said he was going to change it for Hugh, but Hugh said it was fine.  
Actually underneath his trousers, Hugh wore a present from his boyfriend. A soft comfortable brief Charlie bought was kissed and licked profusely by the nerdy horny Charlie himself. 

At two Hugh realized his bladder was quite full. But he thought he would hold it. He still drank Ian’s tea and replied those emails. He then texted Charlie to meet him at five at Zoa; Charlie then texted Hugh to await his fully-streched bladder, filled with hot golden piss. Hugh then received a message from Carlo, his ex. He then invited Carlo, the sexy model and Italian professor everybody dreamt to meet, to the party if he wanted to. Carlo agreed and told him that he would take Tom, his half-Japanese boyfriend with him.   
Harry held it for more than four hours. He still held it to test himself. Another executive from Germany arrived. He ran out to meet them at the hall, and to find the guy he’s going to meet running to the men’s room with hands upon his crotch. Harry looked at Ian. Ian was crossing his legs and sighed when he typed a sentence or two. He winked at Ian and grabbed his crotch. Ian winked back. Harry was not going to pee soon.

Dan and Max were still talking to their customer who drank like a fish and ate like a pig. The talk was going to be longer than they had expected because the guy, called William O’Leary, was too talkative. Dan and Max drank a lot with the guy and felt desperate. Dan looked at his watch and found out that both of them had held it for almost an hour now. They were going to be late for the next meeting with their customer for sure. When that customer stood up and told them he would pay, Max and Dan prepared to leave. They could hear their customer running to the toilet, which was quite near their table, and then, they could hear a forceful stream inside that toilet. They ran away to the next destination to find there was no toilet and another customer was waiting. Max then crossed his legs and smiled to the customer. Dan knew that their female customer was Chinese, so he to apologise in Chinese. Max knew that Dan’s maternal grandmother was Chinese, but was surprised to hear fluent and beautiful Chinese from his boyfriend, who looked just like a European with very black hair. This surprise made Max leak a bit in his brief. 

Albert called Dr. Philip Tracey and just wanted to visit him. Philip welcomed him and told him to bring Jerry with him to join the party. Albert prepared some of the cider bottles for the guests and drank some to taste. Jerry also joined him. They enjoyed the taste so much that they finished the whole bottle. Then they packed their cider into their car, along with many other agricultural products to join Philip and Simon there. Half the way to Philip’s house, they both realised the fullness of their bladder. Jerry told Albert to hold it like he did. Albert knew what Jerry was thinking about, so he just grabbed his crotch and drove on.

Carlo finished teaching at four. He was desperate to piss like crazy. He hadn’t peed since noon. He told Tomohiro, or Tom, his boyfriend to meet at the train station, not far from the university, at fifteen minutes to five. He then realized he had to meet a student to comment their papers on the Guelph and the Ghibellines, (or actually Guelfi e Ghibellini). He found the toilet closed for cleaning so he decided to hold it and meet his students. He shifted in his seat while giving comments. About four thirty, he finished talking and headed to the train station. He found Tomohiro waiting. They got on the train. Tomohiro told him the photo shoot for the new brand of perfume got too long and he hadn’t had a time to piss. Carlo told him he was in the same plight. The nearest toilet in the train was out of order.


	2. Chapter 2

Philip, along with Simon, bought some of the food from the supermarket. Actually it was a great deal of food because Simon said he was going to cook his grandmother’s original Indian menu. They were a lot of things to carry. When Simon’s bladder got full, he regretted it because he had no hands to grab his crotch. Philip said he was desperate too. It was great to get home now, after all the shopping. Philip bounced a bit while crossing the road from the supermarket.  
Simon was desperate. Simon just gotta go at the lamp post.  
Philip was going to leak soon. He leaked a bit when he saw his own house.  
Carlo was grabbing his crotch, looking at his desperate boyfriend moaning.

Tom was moaning in desperation, looking at his desperate boyfriend grabbing his crotch.

Albert was dying. Albert hoped they could get to Philip’s house soon. The matter at his farm was not as urgent as his need to piss.

Jerry writhed in his seat. He moaned a bit and looked at sweating Albert.

Dan finished the talk with his customer at five. He thought he was exploding. He thought he might pee at Hugh’s birthday Party.

Max couldn’t stop moaning while walking down to the tube. He danced while waiting for the train. He saw Dan dancing as well.

Harry was in the tube train now with Ian, smirking at Ian’s plight. Harry also needed to go like crazy.

Ian was grabbing his cock tightly without caring people would see. It was more than five hours he had held it. Ian’s bladder was the size of a watermelon. 

Hugh took Charlie to the tube and moaned in desperation when he saw a man drinking water inside the tube station. 

Charlie was happy and mad in ecstasy. His balloon bladder needed to be released soon. His cock was hard.

Philip and Simon ran to the door. Philip crossed his legs and unlocked the door. When the key was inserted, his dam broke. He ran to the bathroom, with his wetting brief, and yanked his spewing fleshy faucet. Simon let the shopping bags at the threshold and followed madly after Philip and pissed thunderously in the same toilet bowl, with his trousers a bit wet. They moaned in unison. The pee stream was strong, yet Simon’s was short. Philip was still pissing when Simon, finishing, heard the doorbell rang. Simon zipped up and found Albert and Jerry dancing desperately in front of their house. The two desperate guys barged in and ran into the bathroom to find Philip still pissing so hard. Jerry unzipped, said sorry to Philip, and pissed into the same bowl, while Albert ran inside as well, and danced desperately to see no space left for him. Philip’s piss was tapering and then he finished. Without letting Philip to zip up, Albert fished his spewing cock and started pissing with Jerry. Albert’s moan and the sound of his piss reverberated the whole bathroom. Jerry was in ecstasy. Albert’s tan fat cock was similar to a brown hose with strong stream.

No sooner had Simon and Philip entered the kitchen that the doorbell rang again. Simon found Carlo, the hot Italian professor, and his boyfriend gasping and dancing in desperation in front of their house. He just told them there’s another bathroom upstairs when both of the model heard two guys pissing a gallon in the toilet downstairs. Tomohiro sprinted to the stairs, and started to lose it in his beige chinos. Carlo took Tomohiro up there and found the first room the bathroom with gleaming toilet awaiting them inside. They were ready to yank there cock when they reached the last step of the stairs and piss started to leak when they stepped inside the bathroom. They stood over the toilet and piss just flowed out like Niagara Falls. The stream was thick and strong. Simon and Philip could hear the loud moan from both beautiful models from the upstairs toilet, exactly above the kitchen. The sound turns them on so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Albert and Jerry finished pissing and kissing each other. They flushed the combination of piss from four desperate men when they heard a sound of men running upstairs. They walked out of the bathroom to meet Max and Dan running up and knocking madly at the bathroom door. Jerry then shouted, “Mr. Adridge, you can use the toilet downstairs.” Max ran down and kept speaking “fuck, fuck, fuck,”, with Dan closely following him. They ran in without caring to close the door. Max’s reddish pubic hair fell down into the toilet from its friction with Max’s penis and his brief. Max sighed in relief and released his pent-up piss, while Dan was now in ecstasy pissing into the toilet bowl like a fire hose. The piss was even stronger than his morning piss. Dan moaned out loud in relief. The piss was rumbling into the toilet bowl. 

The doorbell rang. Simon found desperate Harry and Ian outside. Ian was wetting himself now, while Harry’s trousers was obviously wet. Simon told them to use the toilet upstairs. Harry and Ian, who were both still desperate to go, found sexy models pissing their last drops and got turned on a bit. The models left the bathroom to the desperate strangers to use. Ian was more than ready. His trousers were wet, his underwear were soaked, but still he had to go. His pissing cock was now outside its cage and pissed furiously and copiously into the toilet bowl, joining Carlo and Tom’s piss. Harry was quick to unzip and unleash his watery dragon. He then drained his lizard so loud into the bowls. Two steamy torrents of piss continued flowing into the toilet as if to overflow it. They both screamed in pleasure. 

When they all finished pissing, they prepared the party for Hugh. Fifteen minutes later Charlie and Hugh got inside, and looked greatly desperate. They just really needed to go. Hugh found a great heap of presents from everyone and smiled. He then said, 

“Charlie, go ahead. Release it, babe.”

“But you also need to go!” Charlie said, “Let’s go together, like we always did.”

“Not this time. You need to go much more than I do.” Hugh said, grabbing his crotch and moaned in desperation. Charlie hesitated but Hugh nodded.

Charlie ran into the bathroom. He could smell piss inside and knew people here must have had pissed blasted their piss here. Charlie unzipped, and unleashed. The draining was loud and long. Charlie was overwhelmed with relief. The sound of him pissing tormented Hugh so badly. Hugh, the sexy Hugh Cullen, was dancing desperately. He still smiled and grabbed his large bulge. This turned Harry and Ian on so greatly, as well as other guys. Hugh moaned when he heard the piss stream into the toilet bowl.

A minute and a half passed and Charlie was still going, weakly this time. Last thirty seconds of pissing made Hugh leak a great deal. Hugh ran in when Charlie finished. The new belt was tight and it hurt his bladder. Finally he took the belt off. He unzip and zipper got stuck. Charlie helped him, and finally freed the thick long dick from its cage. Hugh sighed out loud and pissed a river into the toilet. His bladder was slowly relaxing itself, while he poured his golden nectar into the white toilet bowl. He moaned when another jet of hot steamy urine coming out. Another jet of acidic piss made him shiver and moan again. He couldn’t stop so easily. This made Simon need to pee again and run upstairs, while others still enjoyed the spectacle. Hugh was moaning, sighing, and pissing a gallon. The spectacle wouldn’t end so easily.

When the last drop came out, he sighed again and was totally euphoric. Carlo clapped his hands, while Tom laughingly joined him. It was a great show indeed.   
Hugh Cullen thought of himself two years ago, before working at Zoa. If he were asked about his sexuality at that time, he would say he was a bisexual. But now his only answer was he desired for gay men, especially his dear Charlie. He had almost no desire for women now. Thanks to everyone here, he just wanted to hold his piss and had sex after releasing a huge amount of piss like today.

The new company was the last one for him. He had never desired to go anywhere anymore. He just enjoyed it so badly.


End file.
